megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Terra
Terra, known as in Japan, is the leader of the Stardroids and a secondary antagonist in Mega Man V. He appears in front of Mega Man in the beginning of the game and defeats him as even a charged shot from Mega Man's Super Mega Buster could not faze Terra due to his extraterrestrial origin, though the Mega Arm would change this later. After the defeat of the first four Stardroids, Terra sends Dark Moon to attack Mega Man and moves to space, where he prepares an attack against Earth. Mega Man travels to space to destroy the four stations. After the defeat of the second four Stardroids, Terra gets angry that Mega Man had ruined his plans. He fights against Mega Man to redeem himself from his master Dr. Wily, but was defeated. He is a greatly respected leader by his allies due to his great determination in battle. He is, however, somewhat nervous and has an obsession with cleaning. Like Venus, he likes to wash his mane of hair with shampoo and, due to this, he does not like to use hats or helmets to cover his mane. His weakness is the Deep Digger. Strategy Terra attacks with the Spark Chaser, a laser that moves in the direction of Mega Man. However, it is rather slow. It moves three times in Mega Man's direction, and that can be used as an advantage to avoid it by jumping/moving to the side the player needs. He can also paralyze Mega Man with a circular, rotating beam and then attack with the Spark Chaser so it doesn't miss. The circular beam can be avoided by timing a jump if Mega Man is over a Deep Digger block. He also warps whenever Mega Man gets close to him to avoid attacks; where he warps depends on which side Mega Man is: if he is on the left side, Terra will warp to the right and vice-versa. He is vulnerable to attacks at every moment, except for when Mega Man is paralyzed. His weakness is the Deep Digger, and the thrown block can also go through his paralysis beam without it getting paralyzed. It also makes it easier to avoid the paralyzing beam as if Terra is at the block's level, Mega Man can jump from another block to avoid the beam. It takes five blocks to defeat him. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Terra will receive from each Special Weapon from Mega Man V. Dialogues Terra: So, you are the famous MegaMan! I am Terra - and you will soon be my slave! Terra: It's been a long time, MegaMan! I didn't expect to see you in one piece again. But that is of little consequence now. I will destroy you as I did before and avenge my fallen comrades. Dark Moon, attack! Terra: You fool MegaMan! You have mettled with my plan for the last time. We could have created a new world for all robots! How can I face my master now? I must redeem myself by blowing you to pieces! Other media Manga The alien creators of the Stardroids discovered that the HEC reacted to a person’s heart and spirit at a very early stage of their research. This was largely due to the makeup of their civilization, which was not only heavily mechanized, but also focused on things humans would likely consider as magic. They thought that creating a receptacle with a strong spirit would be the best way to maximize the power that could be harnessed from HEC, and to do so, they created the device that would become known as Terra. Yet for all that Terra was a perfectly good robot, he despised that their hopes did not manage to draw much energy from the HEC at all (although of all the Stardroids, he did manage to draw out the most). The aliens concluded that on its own, even the strongest will could only do so much, and so rather than keep using Terra alone as a vessel, they developed a new plan: finding a way to concentrate the power of as many hearts as possible within a single container. This container of hearts was Dark Moon, which, immediately after its birth, began to feed on the naturally-occurring negative emotions of the star’s inhabitants. Terra’s main weapon, the Spark Chaser, keeps firing an invisible thread of energy after launch (which itself is tied to Terra’s energy shield). The laser is literally wired to Terra; he can not only manipulate and reorient it at will, but the laser itself also acts as a sensory organ for him. He receives tactile input from each of the lasers he fires, informing him of their surroundings, and enabling him to manipulate them with perfect precision. Provided the fancy struck him, Terra could accurately shoot the eyes out of his enemies’ heads even if they stood on the other side of a planet. He can also use that unseen energy thread in a nonlethal fashion; by shooting it at a living being, he can connect, if imperfectly, to their thoughts and emotions, and even interfere to a degree. Terra was able to communicate with people all across the planet, as well as funnel their fear to Dark Moon, by using this ability. In the manga Mega Man Gigamix, the Stardroids are powerful space robots that attack Earth, destroying several robots in the processSummary, with sample scans of Rockman Gigamix Vol. 2. To power Dark Moon, he challenges and defeats Mega Man in combat, providing Dark Moon with despair from the people. Eventually, a repaired and upgraded Mega Man is able to destroy him, but his own despair and hatred provides the energy to bring forth Sunstar. Terra also appeared in a robot museum in the manga Rockman & Forte. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Terra makes his first appearance during the time travel story in Issue 20. A time-jumping Mega Man is attacked by Terra, but Mega Man travels to another time before the battle gets very far. Though not present during Worlds Collide, Terra was indirectly mentioned-together with his fellow Stardroids-as a threat that Wily had previously believed himself to have control of, only to need Mega Man to save him. Following that crossover, the evil alien computer Ra Moon sent a signal to its children-in this adaptation Terra and the other Stardroids-informing them of its defeat. Terra also appears in Shadow Man's flashback in Issue 42, where he informs the Kuiper Droids (including the one who would eventually become Shadow Man) that they need to get Ra Moon away from the Star Marshals while the Stardroids hold them off. The flashback also suggests that Terra was at least 20,000 years old by the time of the present-day events. He later appeared in Issue 55 in a vision of the future of Mega Man's world. Gallery TerraHitoshiAriga.jpg|Art of Terra. Art by Hitoshi Ariga. MM&BTerra.png|Terra's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. Trivia *"Terra" means "earth" in Latin, Italian and Portuguese languages. *Terra's appearance might be derived from the Earth: his blue armor may be based on the Earth's oceans and seas, his green hair may be based on the vegetation, the white of his armor may be based on the clouds (considering that the white is part of the blue of his armor) and the red may be derived from the Earth's soil. **Terra's armor greatly resembles armor worn by the Saiyan race in the Dragon Ball franchise. His goal of conquering other planets, as well as his hairstyle, also resembles a Saiyan. *As of now, Terra is the only character in the classic Mega Man game series that has, canonically, defeated Mega Man in battle. *Terra's weakness to the Deep Digger might be a reference to the Earth's erosion. *Terra's quote in his Mega Man & Bass CD Data, "I'm just a simple man", might be a reference to how humans are often considered to be the most simple type of civilization among living beings in the universe. References Category:Stardroids Category:Mega Man V bosses Category:Robots whose maker is unknown Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Deceased Category:Archie Comics Classic characters Category:Antagonists Category:Laser Robot Masters